Audio 3.9
The story I am yielding to the Internet is a choice I've been long been ready to tell. It is a story of my former life and Now that I recollect, a poor life. I lived peacefully with my family and friends in Russia in a village. This was a village of peace and reasoning if someone disagreed we sat and counseled about it. Though, me being only a young teenager I did not have a say in much. The nearest town was miles away and frequently someone would be sent for medication and trading. Every now and then they'd update us on what's going on on the outside world. Sadly my village days were coming to a horrific end. I'm Vadim my friend is Nikita and we were best friends at the time. We had other good friends but they didn't last long in the picture. But our story finally starts. Me and my friend Nikita went to the woods shortly out of the village. We oftenly go out there to play and or pretend. From our area we had a large dead tree were we could see the village and find our way home. We went out there for at least 15 minutes and were playing before we heard large, loud noises. We were surprised and frightened. We took to our tree and noticed a large ploom of smoke rising from the village and fire breaking out. We rushed to the village mindless if what we ran into or were we stepped and stumbled on so we tripped a couple times. But finally we arrived an got the picture the war that's been raging outside of Russia has been taken to us. We leaned against the bank of the river and crossed that instead of the bridge but soon we were caught. A large soldier picked up my small friend like a bucket and before I could help him I was hit with a butt of a rifle. When I awoken i was tied an could not believe what I had seen. My village, my home, was destroyed. My first sight was the farmers house destroyed burnt to charcoal and smoke rising from it nearly covered the man responsible for the attack. From his look and clothing I called him the general. He approached through the smoke and with his guards just behind him. As he came i noticed the other captives all of which were the other villagers but quickly I put my attention back on the general. He spoke, captive you are but imprisoned you aren't. He explained that what he was doing was in the name of our countries future. Though we are captive he is only testing and we will have privileges and rewards. As if nothing had happened he carried along with an attitude of accomplishment. Other captives were upset and infuriated and yelled at the general. Without a hesitation this captive was shot. Silence fell upon us as we fully grasped their tolerance level. Some cried, some mumbled in anger and others did not respond. I was one of them. But if anything I felt sad to know the only person I could connect with in this group of captives was my friend Nikita who wasn't killed. Though my parents did not get the same chance. In fact I never saw them again. No burial could be taken place for any of the people who died. The people who died in the unnecessary fight were people they though would rebel and was capable of fighting. The general and the soldiers must be living in the town hall due to every Other house burnt to Ashe. The people who were led alive were the feminine, weak, young and old. We slept and lived in the church. We were all forced into a routine. We woke up at 9 am and ate the poorly attentive breakfast and proceeded to cleaning our selves. By 10 we were brought to the courtyard. There they set us a chair. The courtyard was empty and had a round, barbed wire, fence at the middle was a chair. Surrounded was 4 watch towers were a rifleman stood watching. The general had an assistant, I called him the boss cause he was the one to fear of all the soldiers. He decided punishment and regulate your daily routine. This boss ordered us to get in a line in front of our church. The general told us that we were to sit in the chair twice a day and listen to a recording. This was all to unknown for me. One by one we sat in the chair for about 15 minutes and then these scientist put headphones on your head and played over a cassette tap that was tightly protected by a large case. When they pressed a button they suddenly ran back to the gate of the fence and observed with clip boards. I never got a chance to peek at the clip board cause we had a designated area to stand in and if we even moved an inch the boss would of been on us all. When I went up I got scared but seeing others do it and come out fine I wasn't too afraid. Though what I heard was the most unsettling and life sinking noise I've ever heard. When the scientist press the button an ran to the side I was greeted with a noise that now a days would be heard through very old arcade games. Now I know similar pieces of this so i can easily compare. Anyway I was greeted with an 8bit audio at a low volume slowly building up it took about 2 minutes before something else is introduced a soft distorted, probably male voice, that was distorted to the point were you could not make out the words. Some even sounded like he didn't intend to make a work but a groan or shout. Eventually a static sound was in which a the time u did recognize. It was the type of static from a record player. The audio you'd hear before the song actually started. But anyway louder and louder it grew and even a small beat came in. It resembled a piano mixed with a drum. Though the ending was the most disturbing. The last minute or less was of a distorted screaming and yelling. Not the angry yell or shout, this scream was a scream of utter pure pain. A Noise you know only cause you'll never hear it. The noise was took me by surprise and startled me but for several days that's the only action that moved me. But others, older people, had very, very different reactions to the noise. The elderly farmers turn arrived. The soldier pushed him in and the scientist placed him in the chair. Strapped down the farmer listened to the audio and 2 minutes in came an action that installed fear into all of us. About a couple minutes in the farmer suddenly jolted and broke into a seizure. I was shocked and the scientist were too. Though all they did was note stuff on their clip boards. The farmer had nearly seizured for about a minute then broke into screaming. The same kind of painful screaming played on the tape. Finally, the farmers reaction had gained the generals attention from inside the town hall and he came out and made a hand gesture to the head and the farmer was shot. The men in the watchtowers shot him in the head and shot several time in the body to make sure. Some captives cried and I was emotionally scared. The next captive was absolutely refusing to go to the chair. As he was refusing I could see the scientist were done with the dead test subject and the soldiers threw the body carelessly into the river. Eventually, the boss had sent the defying captive into isolation. Next to the church are three holes each with barb wire and half filled with water. There was no roof so the nights were cold an uncomftorable. Others chose to take the risk instead of isolation and hope what happened to the farmer would not happen to us. From then on I was terrified that at any given moment I would go unconscious or into a seizure. From then on accidents and people were getting sick and depressed. Some couldn't take it and try to run but wouldn't get far before the watchtower saw them and ended them. Some couldn't handle it and looked for ways if suicide. When a lot them went up to the chair they'd come off vomiting and with migraines. On my side of it i almost always came out nauseous and ready to vomit. Deaths racked up and the amount of people were dropping. I was ready to be free. Me and Nikita were talking about an escape though the challenges were great. One the watch towered, two the patrolling soldiers and 3 the fact of being in the middle if no where. Me and Nikita decided to follow the trail to the nearest town. But first we'd need to leave at night so the watchtowers would have trouble seeing us. We chose the route through the the former houses. They lead through a condensed area of burnt houses. Though it would leave the path to the town so we'd have to circle around the village along the tree line. The only problem was how did we get out of the church? We decided Togo through the window on the side nearest to the packed houses. We thought if we get to the town we could send help for the rest if the people stuck there and it'd be impossible to sneak the handful of old people out. We were ready and preyed that night. I never went to sleep that night I stood awake cause I was afraid I'd fall asleep and forget to wake up. And I was not going through another round on the chair that morning. When I thought the time was right about 7 am I woke Nikita. And I tip toed to the window. My friend being smaller then me i pushed him up to look for the patrol. 2 men walked by and when they were out of sight I pushed him high enough over the window to lift me up. When fell a couple feet to the floor and ran tithe burnt houses but there was the isolation booths and the man looked at me with a sign of hope as If I was coming for him. He suddenly realized we weren't coming for him and turned to a disappointed sad face. The man looked at me with a look of fear and sadness as If he did not want me to leave with out him. Though I spared no time an moved on. The guards would've been there in a couple seconds. When we got to the houses I saw the watchtower just next to the burnt house. Nikita pointed at it and we both took cover behind the house hugging the remaining charcoaled wall. The soldier must of peered over enough to see only shadows and walked away. We heard his foots steps walk away and when we made sure he wasn't looking we walked to the next house and finally we made it to the last house. When the patrol guards weren't looking we dashed one by one to the bushes each signaling each other to go. When we made it to the forest line we walked about 50 feet from it so we could not be detected an walked around the village to the fishermen's house. Avoiding the guards we stealthily swam across the river and made it to the to the other side. From there on was home free and we sighed in relief. On our way along the trail we stopped at the dead tree to say goodbye and hopefully we could save the others still trapped. As the sun rose we took back to the forest and followed the trail. We were free. Morning came and we made it to the town. There were buildings and fancy clothes and technology people had clothes that were more for relaxing an we looked like bums. But we looked for related men. The people who went to trade with the men in town would always come to these people. They got them a place for the night and told we're it would be good to sell and trade. When we meet them we told them our story and got several if there men and there guns to at least check it out. When they came back from their exposition they said the village was ashes and no more. The people were gone the soldiers the captives everyone was gone. Trace of them were there such as the watchtowers, they were burnt down and along with the town hall and church. I was angered and frustrated. I came back as we'll to make sure and I could not find a damn thing that may hint to where they might of gone. When I finally had the balls to costly the police they were on my side but the government did not comment or even look at us. Since then me and Nikita have moved to America and we only keep in touch through calls. Though the 8bit tone follows me when I hear anything resembling it I'm frightened and oftenly a avoid anything close to it. I fear the noise. Prey to not cross these people do not listen to the audio and always be prepared for running away would serve you better then listening to the noise at all. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life